The torture being the first child
by FujoMaster
Summary: Apakah kalian punya saudara? Saudara yang cukup banyak? dan kalian juga anak pertama? Pasti kalian juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Namaku Osomatsu-san. Anak pertama dari 6 bersaudara. aku punya 5 adik yang aku sebut sebagai Iblis berkulit manusia. Inilah kisah ku. Curhatan sebagai anak pertama. second series from Diary Series: Brotherhood.


PS: Ohayou semuanya, kalau saya kemarin menceritakan kehidupan saya selama kuliah kali ini saya menceritakan kehidupan saya bersama saudara saudara saya.

Dikeluarga kami, terdapat 5 anak, seharusnya sih 6 tapi karena ibu saya pernah keguguran satu anak, dan lucunya keluarga kami berisikan cowo semua. Dan saya merupakan anak pertama dari 5 bersaudara. Kali ini saya akan pake perumpamaan dari Osomatsu-san.

'tapikan itu 6 bersaudara thor, 1 nya lagi gimana?'

Tenang, 1 nya lagi saya akan ambil dari sepupu saya yang sudah tinggal bersama keluarga saya. Silahkan nikmati curhatan saya bersama saudara saudara saya. SARABA!

 **Siblings: your only enemy you can't live without.** **-Anonymous-**

Saudara dan sahabat, berbeda tapi punya makna yang sama. Saat kau memiliki sahabat, kau akan merasakan punya saudara yang baru hanya tidak terikat dengan darah, tidak tinggal bersama, dan berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda. Tapi pada dasarnya, sahabat sudah akan sama seperti saudara yang cukup jauh.

Lalu ada saudara, mereka adalah orang yang tinggal bersamamu, orang yang terikat hubungan darah dengan mu, dan mereka berasal dari keluargamu. Mereka adalah orang yang jauh lebih dekat padamu. Tapi bukan berarti seorang saudara bisa menjadi sahabat mu, terkadang ada beberapa keluarga yang bahkan sangat dingin dengan saudaranya masing masing.

Bagaimana dengan ku?

Namaku adalah Osomatsu Matsuno, anak pertama dari 6 bersaudara. Umurku sudah 21 tahun, dan pekerjaan masih dalam pencarian. Aku memiliki 5 adik yang sudah sangat cukup mengganggu hidupku.

Saat aku adek pertama aku lahir aku sangat bahagia, dalam hati ku aku berkata, "Akhirnya aku punya adek yang bisa diajak main." Lalu saat adik kedua ku lahir aku masih bahagia, bahkan aku membuat kompetisi bersama adikku siapa yang menjadi kakak terbaik. Saat adik ku ketiga akan lahir aku biasa saja tapi adik yang lain sangat bahagia, Saat adik keempat ku akan lahir, dalam hati aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ini yang terakhir. Saat adik terakhir ku lahir, aku memandang jijik ayahku dan mengutuk hormon kedua orangtuaku.

Perbedaan umur kami tidak jauh signifikan sebenarnya. Adik ku yang pertama bernama Karamatsu, perbedaan umur kami hanya satu tahun. Orang yang punya kepribadiaan percaya diri yang tinggi dan narsis luar biasa. Hobi dia nyanyi walaupun suaranya gak sebagus apa yang diperkira kan. Kerjaan dia adalah sekarang kuliah semester akhir dan mencari pekerjaan juga sama seperti ku. Walaupun seperti itu, Karamatsu jago dalam memasak, karena keahlian dia dalam memasak kami menjulukinya, "Si koki rumahan"

Kalau aku terdampar dalam sebuah pulau bersama adik adik ku aku, jujur saja aku akan mempertahan Karamatsu sebagai juru masak, dan Choromatsu sebagai Pemikir. Sisanya gue akan suruh berenang kelaut untuk mencari bantuan dan tidak boleh kembali hingga bantuan ditemukan.

Lalu adik ku yang kedua Choromatsu. Perbedaan umur ku dan dia hanyalah dua tahun. Dia kuliah di Jurusan Perikanan dan kelautan. Dia baru semester 3, dan dia memiliki otak yang luar biasa. Selain itu, dia orang yang paling cepat aku mintai uang disaat aku tidak punya uang. Kalau aku memanggilnya, "Si dermawan" tapi kalau yang lain akan memanggilnya, "ATM si kakak."

Choromatsu sendiri orang yang cukup banyak keahlian kecuali memasak. Dia adalah orang yang pintar memanage uang, Pintar dan punya banyak prestasi, dan orang yang paling nurut dalam keluarga.

Lalu adikku yang ketiga, namanya Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu sendiri sebenernya anak yang mama boy. Setiap masalah yang dia miliki selalu dia ceritakan ke ibu kami daripada kesaudaranya, selain ibuku mungkin hanya dua makhluk yang dekat sama dia, yaitu kucing dan adikku Jyushimatsu. Walaupun dia mama-boy, dia punya keahlian memasak walaupun tidak sebagus karamatsu, dan mukanya yang tampan.

Perbedaan umur ku dan dia sangat terlampau jauh yaitu 6 tahun. Dia baru pertama kali memasuki SMA tahun ini. Percaya atau tidak dia adalah anak yang tidak terlalu pintar dan hanya rajin saat udah mulai kepepet. Hubungan aku dan dia tidak terlalu bagus tapi juga tidak terlalu buruk, yang pasti aku jarang bicara dengannya.

Lalu Adik ku yang ke empat, Namanya Jyushimatsu. Bocah yang ceria dan hobinya adalah makan dan mengganggu kakak serta adiknya. Perbedaan umur Ichi dan dia adalah 3 tahun, dan Jyushimatsu baru memasuki SMP sekarang. Dia dan Ichi orang yang cukup dekat. Walaupun kalau mereka dilihat bersama layanknya ngeliat dua sisi cermin yang berbeda.

Ichi adalah orang yang pendiam dan misterius, sedangkan Jyushi merupakan orang yang ceria dan berisik. Ichi orang yang tidak terbuka dengan saudaranya sedangkan Jyushi yang bahkan rahasia paling joroknya bisa kita berenam ketahui. Ichi populer karena mukanya, Jyushi populer karena sifatnya. Pokoknya beda banget.

Terakhir adalah Todomatsu, kalau yang ini aku mengganggapnya sebagai Incident Brother. Dia adalah anak yang sangat narsis lebih narsis dibandingkan Karamatsu. Walaupun dia masih bocah SD, dia sudah layaknya artis ig yang harus selalu update status setiap kegiatannya.

Contohnya saat waktu kami pergi ke restoran udon bersama, aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat makan kami di sajikan kami harus menunggu 30 menit hanya untuk update-an si todomatsu. Dan aku bisa melihat udon ku yang tadi terlihat enak menjadi mekar begitu saja karena todomatsu.

Bagiku, saudara ku itu bukanlah seorang sahabat tapi melainkan seorang musuh yang tidak bisa kau lepaskan dan tidak bisa kau hilangkan. Kami selalu bertengkar untuk masalah hal kecil hingga hal yang besar.

Kami selalu selalu bersaing dan merebutkan sesuatu dari sesuatu yang tidak penting yaitu makanan hingga sesuatu yang penting misalnya wanita. Bahkan kami berteman dengan musuh saudara masing masing, karena ada pepatah musuh dari musuhmu adalah sahabat mu.

Tapi berbeda dengan musuh yang lain, mereka adalah musuh yang tidak akan aku lepaskan, karena tanpa mereka mungkin hidupku tidak menjadi berwarna seperti sekarang.

Karena bagiku, Saudara merupakan satu satunya musuh yang tidak dapat kau tinggalkan.

Aku pun menutup buku diary ku dan menaruhnya di meja belajarku. Aku pun melirik bingkai foto yang bertengger diatas mejaku. Foto kami berenam saat liburan musim panas di osaka 5 tahun lalu.

"Osomatsu-niisan! kau sudah siap belum?" Ucap suara cempreng kekanak kanakan yang pasti akan aku rindukan setelah aku pergi.

"Iya, kau tunggu saja dibawah Todomatsu." Ucapku sedikit berteriak. Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar. Kulihat kamarku bersama dengan saudaraku terakhir kalinya.

Dari dulu kami selalu tidur bersama, kamar ini juga cukup luas untuk ditempati kami berenam. Terdapat 3 kasur tingkat yang berderet. Aku pun melirik kembali diari lamaku dan berpikir kembali untuk membawanya atau tidak.

"hmm lebih baik aku bawa saja deh. Mungkin nanti dipesawat aku akan bosan. Lagian tidak ada cerita menarik lainnya dibandingkan kenangan bersama dengan saudara ku." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun memasukan buku diariku kedalam tas selempangku.

Aku pun menarik koperku dan keluar dari kamar kami. Sebelum aku menutup pintu aku mengenang sekali lagi kamar kami. Aku seperti bisa melihat bayangan kami 5 tahun lalu yang sedang bermain lempar lemparan bantal kecuali Choro yang selalu sibuk baca buku dan Ichi yang bermain dengan gamenya.

"OSOMATSU-NIISAN" teriak choromatsu dari bawah.

"IYAAAA! Aku akan segera kebawah!" aku pun turun kebawah sambil menarik koper yang akan aku bawa untuk pindah ke England. Setelah 1 tahun aku nganggur aku mendapat kerjaan sebagai novelis di Jepang, karena karyaku yang cukup memukau dalam 4 tahun, novelku di terbitkan di negara negara lain. Dan sekarang, alasan aku pindah adalah untuk bekerja, ada sebuah universitas di Inggris yang mempekerjaankan ku sebagai dosen.

Aku pun melihat kelima saudaraku yang ada siap mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku di perkarangan rumah.

"Oi, lama sekali kau diatas? Kau tidak menyembunyikan majalah pornomu dulu bukan?" Ucap Karamatsu dengan jail. Karamatsu sekarang membuka butik sendiri, karena dia berasal dari jurusan design sekarang dia menjadi designer yang cukup terkenal.

"Jangan berani berani kau menyimpannya dibawah kasurku ya, Niisan! Membereskan majalah pornomu dari bawah kasurku itu sangat merepotkan tau." Kalau ini Choromatsu. Sekarang dia menjadi dosen di Universitas Tokyo, dan dia juga sedang menjalankan studi lanjutnya untuk S2.

Ichimatsu hanya menatapku dengan datar dan saat aku mempergoki dia melihatku dia malah membuang muka. Ichimatsu seperti biasa dingin terhadapku tapi aku yakin dia orang yang diam diam care terhadap kakaknya. Dia masuk di Tokyo University of Science. Dari bocah yang pemalas sekarang dia menjadi yang tercerdas setara dengan Choromatsu. Dia mengambil jurusan pharmaceutical sciences di universitas tersebut.

"Jangan lupa kalau kejepang belikan aku oleh oleh ya! Osomatsu-niisan!" Kata Jyuushimatsu dengan ciri khasnya yang ceria. Jyuushimatsu sekarang seorang anak SMA dari sekolah khusus pria di tokyo yaitu SMA komaba. Sifat cerianya tidak pernah berhenti.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Jyuushi. Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan yang kuat dari seorang anak yang baru masuk SMP.

"ouch ouch, kau akan membunuhku Todomatsu." Kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Memang aku ingin membunuhmu. Kenapa malah kau yang jalan jalan ke Inggris sebelum aku?!" Katanya, dia masih tsundere seperti biasanya.

"Ya, karena aku lebih keren dan lebih hebat dari mu. OUCH!" kali ini dia mencubitku dengan keras. Aku melihat taxi ku telah datang. Dengan pelan aku menapis tangan todomatsu dan memasukan koperku ke bagasi Taxi.

Saat aku mau masuk mobil, aku akan melihat mereka sekali lagi. Mereka adalah saudaraku. Aku selalu hidup bersama mereka dari mereka lahir. Walaupun kami berpisah sejauh apapun, kenangan aku bersama mereka tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku pun masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi melaju menuju bandara.

"Jadi anda tinggal sendirian di rumah tua itu, tuan?" Ucap sang supir taksi. Aku pun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan saudaraku." Ucapku dengan nada bingung. Sang supir pun menatapku dengan tatapan takut dan bertanya tanya. "ah begitu. Hahaha" tawanya dengan nada nervous. Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan memandang keluar jendela. Lalu aku tersenyum mengingat tulisan di diaryku, 'Saudara adalah musuh yang tidak dapat kau tinggalkan'

Setelah taxi tadi berangkat terlihat rumah yang sekarang menjadi kosong dan berdebu. Rumput rumput liar tumbuh tinggi menjulang bahkan sudah hampir menyentuh tinggi jendela rumah tersebut.

Terdapat tumpukan koran tua yang sudah usang dan udah robek. Angin besar pun meniup koran tersebut hingga koran tersebut terbuka. Di halaman koran tersebut terlihat headline yang bertuliskan, 'KECELAKAAN MAUT OSAKA!'

Terlihat isi berita tersebut yang bertuliskan, 'Kecelakaan yang menewaskan satu keluarga kecuali satu orang yang merupakan anak pertama keluarga tersebut.' lalu angin besar meniup koran tersebut lagi hingga hilang bersama langit dan kenangan yang ada di rumah tersebut.

_TBC_

Ps: Cerita ini akan memiliki alur past jadi berisikan kenangan dari osomatsu-san bersama dengan adik adiknya.

Seperti biasa, saya akan mengklarifikasi. Keluarga saya belum meninggal, adik saya dan sepupu saya masih ada, begitupun orang tua. Kami hanya sudah berpisah saja dan punya kehidupan masing masing. Adik adik ku mencar mencar di negara dan kota yang berbeda jadi kami bertemu jarang sekali. Bahkan sepupuku akan memulai keluarga barunya. Ini hanya efek dramatis aja.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca curhatan pendekku jadi nikmati sesuka kalian. Review dan like klo kalian bersedia.


End file.
